gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny
Leigh Daniel Avidan, more known as Danny Sexbang of the band Ninja Sex Party, commonly referred to as Danny or Dan, is a member of Game Grumps following Jon's departure from the show. He is assuming the role Jon had on the show. He was first mentioned briefly by the grumps back in the Mario Party 8 episode, "It's Retro" but then made his first actual appearance in the video Ode to Jon, and his first actual appearance as a Grump was in the Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! playthrough. He is one of the "conductors" on the series Steam Train with Ross as his co-host. Apparently, Danny has kept a list of what he calls "Rossisms", which are odd sayings of Ross', such as "That train has sailed", or "It's like listening to a mirror". Danny has two degrees, one in Marketing & Advertising, and the other in Music Composition & Theory. In his college years, he partook in various academic activities, which gave him extensive knowledge in various fields. He originally attended Boston University, however, he wasn't ready for Boston yet, and left it after receiving an offer in the mail to study the flora and fauna of the French Alps, where he lived for a while. Besides working on the Game Grumps channel and on Ninja Sex Party, he also works a 9-5 job and on a secret huge project that he has stated on the Game Grumps AMA is called "Star Bomb". Trivia * Danny stated that there are only 5 games that he is good at which are summed down to "Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, Super Mario Bros. 2, Karate Kid, Out of This World and Contra. Danny may have miscounted since Strider on the NES is also a game he is good at, making it 6 games. * Danny slept with his first grade teacher before finishing high school * At the age of 4, Danny claimed that he shoveled the Qumran Caves single-handedly. * Danny's full stagename is Daniel Y. Sexbang. The Y. is for You, so you can be fully enveloped by his name. * He once was invited to join a secret organized orgy club exclusively for beautiful people, but turned them down. ** He did, however, participate in a threesome. He said he would do it again. * Danny once wrestled an alligator while he was high. * Danny once spent $800 on champagne and strippers on a drunken night several years ago * Danny stated that when he found "the correct way to do it", he considered writing a book about it. Little is known about his current activities as a writer. ** Except that on the NSP interview on Lydia want to know, Danny stated that Brian and him wanted to write a book of haikus. The publishing houses weren't interested, and this eventually became 20 haikus in 20 days. * In Super Mario Bros. 3 PART 24, Danny revealed that his real first name is Leigh (pronounced as "Lee"), and that he is perfectly fine about that. * Dan was in two bands before Ninja Sex Party: The Northern Hues & Skyhill * He is known for having unusually large thumbs. * His favorite food is Skittles. * Danny is 32 years old, as mentioned in Part 8 of the Wind Waker HD series. He stated that he was 20 years old when wrestling an alligator while high and realized just now, 12 years later, it was a stupid idea. * In one episode of Super Mario Sunshine it was mentioned that Dan is half norwigian, this has yet to be confirmed * In an episode of Super Mario Sunshine he mentioned that he is half norwigian, this has yet to be confirmed. Navigation Category:People